


Accidental Sync (One Shot)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: A Tic Tac Meets A Large Baguette [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Lafayette DOES NOT like saying his full name, The SQUIP accidentally syncs with the wrong young man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Okay, maybe accidentally syncing with someone else was a bad idea.(Or the AU where the SQUIP accidentally syncs with Lafayette instead of Jeremy when it decided to reactivate)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Tic Tac Meets A Large Baguette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737178
Kudos: 5





	Accidental Sync (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Don't ask.

The last thing the SQUIP remembered was getting deactivated due to the Mountain Dew Red. But now it's getting reactivated. It decided to sync with Jeremy in order to reactivate properly. It did sync with someone, but it unknowingly accidentally synced with someone else.

Soon, the SQUIP reactivated. It began to speak.

_**"Jeremy Heere, welcome back to-"** _

The SQUIP stopped speaking as soon as it realized that it's currently looking at a young man with chocolate brown eyes, dark brown poofy hair in a bun, and is wearing historical French nobleman clothing. It noticed that the young man looked like it just saw a ghost. The SQUIP spoke, turning blue in embarrassment.

_**"Oh wait, you're not Jeremy"** _

The young man stared at the SQUIP, confused and shocked.

"Who are you?" he asked in a smooth French accent.

 _ **"My question is who are YOU?"**_ The SQUIP asked.

"Uh....just call me Marquis De Lafayette. My full name is really long, and I don't like saying it" the Frenchman responded, feeling confused and shocked.

 _ **"Okay. Let me restart really quick"**_ The SQUIP responded, having no idea he's in the FLECKING 1770s.

"Re-what?" Lafayette asked, feeling confused.

Just then, the SQUIP temporarily disappeared. It then appeared again, speaking in a cool, calm tone.

_**"Marquis De Lafayette, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor"** _

Lafayette instantly felt very confused.

"My what?" he asked.

 _ **"Your SQUIP"**_ The SQUIP responded.

"I have no idea what a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor is, but at least you told me your nickname" Lafayette responded, feeling confused, but no longer feeling shocked.

 _ **"Wait, where am I?"**_ The SQUIP asked.

"Monmouth. If you mean to ask WHEN you are, you're in the year 1778" Lafayette responded, crossing his arms.

The SQUIP immediately facepalmed.

 _ **"Well, I apologize if my presence is conflicting with your current year-"**_ The SQUIP began.

"Non non! It's okay! In fact, I'm completely okay with your presence, even though you kind of freaked me out" Lafayette responded.

The SQUIP suddenly felt confused itself. If it had indeed synced with Jeremy, Jeremy would've immediately drank Mountain Dew Red even though he knows half as much as it did. Meanwhile, Lafayette is a young Frenchman who knows NOTHING about computers and technology and yet he's okay with it being around even though he kind of freaked out a bit when it first reactivated.

 _ **"I'll be here to help you if you need-"**_ The SQUIP began.

"I don't need help right now! Not with being more popular or with love, that is. But maybe with...my dancing. I'm a pretty bad dancer. Besides, I'm pretty clumsy anyways, so...and please don't laugh at me if I fall while you help me with my dancing" Lafayette responded.

The SQUIP felt surprised. It didn't think someone would ask for its help on their DANCING. Usually, the host wants to be more chill, or to fall in love with a certain someone. Is Lafayette even the SQUIP's second accidental host?

"Wait, I have an idea! If someone asks, I'll tell them that I'm speaking to the ghost of my own father who died when I was very young!" Lafayette told the SQUIP.

Okay, that's actually a pretty good cover story, considering that only Lafayette can see the SQUIP. At least in this time period, that is. The SQUIP smiled a bit.

 _ **"That's actually a great cover story, considering only you can see me"**_ The SQUIP responded.

"Oui" Lafayette responded.

Just then, the SQUIP saw a notification pop up in front of it. The notification said 'You are now connected to 2 hosts. You can visit either of them at any time'.

The SQUIP then decided on something. It would go and help Lafayette on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and it would go and help Jeremy on Saturdays, Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. The SQUIP looked at the current day.

It's Monday. The SQUIP continued smiling. It then noticed it's in a time-period appropriate outfit, and it currently looks like someone other than Keanu Reeves. It then realized it does indeed look like Lafayette's father.

 _ **"I just realized I do indeed look like your father"**_ The SQUIP told Lafayette.

"Oui! That's why I came up with this cover story!" Lafayette responded.

The SQUIP then realized something. Because it's currently in a time period where SQUIPs didn't even exist, its faulty system will NEVER act up, and it'll act just like a normal SQUIP would. Just then, the SQUIP and Lafayette both heard a gunshot.

"Right! The battle! I forgot!" Lafayette spoke.

Lafayette quickly ran on the battlefield. The SQUIP decided to leave Lafayette alone so that he can fight. It decided to explore this new area. It's very lucky no one can see it. It then felt like Jeremy is reactivating it. Just then, the SQUIP flickered out of the time period it's currently in, and it's now back in the time period Jeremy lives in. The SQUIP shrugged. Oh well. Maybe it'll be able to go and help Lafayette on Wednesday. It decided to go into charging mode for now, not wanting to bother Jeremy at the moment. So it did.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, yes, SQUIPs do turn blue when they blush or become embarrassed. I do not own anything here!


End file.
